peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 June 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-05 ; Comments * * Sessions *Terry Edwards, #2. Recorded 1993-05-06. Available on Birth Of The Scapegoats (Hux). *In Dust, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1993-01-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *New Radiant Storm King: Subway Token (Save My Soul) (7" Subway Token (Save My Soul)) Chunk Records ‎– CH453''' §''' *Cordelia's Dad: Sweet William (CD How Can I Sleep?) OKra Records OKCD 33019''' §''' *Barry Adamson: The Snowball Effect (album The Negro Inside Me) Mute STUMM 120''' §''' *Fly Ashtray: S!TO!I!N!K! School Of Song Titling (10" Let's Have Some Crate) Hemiola Records ‎– HEM 04''' §''' *Terry Edwards: Hey Louis, Let's Do Lunch (session)' §' *Magic Sam: All My Whole Life ( [ West Side Soul]) Stax''' §''' unable to establish precise details for this track *Radial Spangle: Canopy And Shoe (album Ice Cream Headache) ' §' *In Dust: Magnet Womb (session)' §' *Neophyte: Level Creator (12" The Three Amiga's E.P.) Rotterdam Records ROT-022''' §''' *news *Pitchblende: Shepherdess (LP: Kill Atom Smasher) Fist Puppet @''' '''File b begins *Mad Cow Disease: Jesus Wants Me For A Vegetable (LP - Goat Lung (The Mexican Approach)) Catalina @''' *Terry Edwards: Ditch (Peel Session) *Dino e I Kings: I Should Have Known Better (CD - The Exotic Beatles - Part One) Exotica *Lagowski: Responser (12" - Artificial) Disturbance *In Dust: Boredom Result (Peel Session) 1991 Festive Fifty *'''08: Wedding Present: Dalliance (CD - Seamonsters) RCA *Hyper: For Whom The Bell Tolls (12") Go Bang! *Fugazi: Facet Squared / Public Witness Program / Returning The Screw (LP - In On The Kill Taker) Dischord *Bandulu: Pacekeeper (12" - Guidance: Pre-Release Sampler) Infonet File b ends and file c begins *Terry Edwards: Five Years (session) *Mambo Taxi: Poems On The Underground (7") Clawfist HUNKA 19 *''12:30 news - edited out'' *Archers Of Loaf: Web In Front (7" - The Loaf’s Revenge) Alias A 041-S *In Dust: Auntie Christ (session) *God Is My Co-Pilot: Got What (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *Spiral Tribe: Preditor (12" - Sirius 23) Butterfly BFLT4 *Tribe 9: Lezbophobia (mini-album - By The Time We Get To Colorado) Outpunk OUT 7V *Beganifs: Gwenan Yn Y Gwenith (v/a album - Ap Elvis) Ankst ANKST 038 *Mosquito: She Can't See Me (album - Oh No Not Another Mosquito My House Is Full Of Them!) Psycho Acoustic Sounds P.A. 006 *Lone Ranger: Screw Gone A North Coast (7") Studio One File c ends and file d begins *(Peel (and his friend Leslie) announces the winner of his 15 Russian LPs contest) *Scrawl: High Roller (EP - Bloodsucker) Simple Machines *Terry Edwards: It's Showtime (Peel Session) *Bourbonese Qualk: Qual (12" - Qual) Praxis *Grifters: Bummer / She Blows Blasts Of Static / Teenage Jesus (LP - One Sock Missing) Shangri-La *Cutty Ranks: Wealth (12") Greensleeves *''1.30 a.m. news - edited out'' *81 Mulberry: Ephedrine (12") Free *Roots: Lap II (Rootpowder Mix) (12" - Lap II E.P.) Force Inc. Music Works *In Dust: Hyperdeemic Nerdle (Peel Session) *Naked Aggression: They Can't Get Me Down (10") Neighbour Annoyer File d ends and e''' begins *Ecstacy Of St. Theresa: Fluidum (10" - ...Fluidtrance Centauri...) Free FOTU 2 *Tekton Motor Corp.: The Horizon (v/a album - Head Your Mind) Dreamtime KTB 10CD '''File e ends at end of show Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *b) L305-a *c) 1993-06-05 Peel Show L458 *d) L305-b *e) 1993-06-05 Peel Show L458b *1) best of peel vol 60 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *b) 00:43:58 *c) 00:41:02 *d) 00:44:09 *e) 00:12:27 *1) 47:44 (24:33-33:54) (24:33-28:07 unique) ;Other *Files b,d) created from L305 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill *File c,e) created from L458 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB *From Best Of Peel Vol 60 ;Available * b,d) [1] * c,e) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes